1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to millwork products and more particularly to baseboard and baseshoe moldings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In all homes, town homes, condominiums, apartments and other structures, including older office buildings, there exists a molding strip where the wall surface meets the finished floor. That molding strip is called the baseboard (or base) molding. Baseboard molding is applied at the intersection of the walls and the floor to cover unsightly imperfections that arise as a result of the uneven finished gap that invariably occurs wherever the wall and the floor meet.
In addition, in cases where the baseboard molding is applied but it does not completely cover the gaps between the finished wall and the finished floor or in cases where a floor has been remodeled with a new finished product such as wood flooring that has been installed without first removing the existing baseboard molding, an additional molding is applied to completely seal the gaps or cover the finished edge of the new floor covering. That molding is called a baseshoe (or toe) molding.
Baseboard and baseshoe moldings are applied to walls at the floor line using finish nails and/or construction adhesive of some variety. In most cases the moldings are installed by professional finish carpenters. All of the molding corners are mitred wherever walls change directions. The molding is applied as a permanent structure--a permanent finish trim in a room at the floor line.
If an individual wishes to remove the baseboard molding or the baseshoe molding at a later date as part of a remodeling project for a room or a structure, the removal becomes a painstaking, expensive, time-consuming process. Walls and floors invariably result in surface damage as a consequence of removing the baseboard and/or baseshoe moldings that were previously installed as a permanent part of the structure. Claw hammers, wedges, and pry bars must be used to remove the existing molding. As a result of the efforts to remove the old molding, nicks and even holes can be left in walls and floors. Also, flooring, paint and wallpaper can be damaged.
The molding removal takes much time, as only short sections of moldings will come off with each removal attempt. Much care must be taken to minimize wall and floor damage. Without exception, both wall and floor will require repair after the old molding has been removed. In addition, in cases where walls, wallpaper, paint, and flooring have been damaged, the repairs will be expensive.